Gundam Pilots Don't Take Sick Days
by Cosy-Little-Crow
Summary: Anthology series of stories about the Gundam pilots (with a focus on Wufei, Heero, and Duo). Through a series of sick days, the stories explore their growth as people and the relationships they form.
1. Trust

A/N: I have emetophobia (fear of vomiting) and have been reading fics that include vomit scenes to help with it. This is my first time writing my own.

**TW: vomit scene**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Wufei had been feeling off for hours now. The mission he'd been on with Heero had been rough, and they'd been gassed with something noxious more than once. He'd passed out as soon as the mission had ended and woke to Heero gently coaxing him awake. He hadn't thought the other man could be that gentle.

His head spun and throbbed painfully. Wufei pressed the palm of his hand against his left eye, groaning at the ache. He froze when his stomach suddenly bubbled, then churned uncomfortably. His throat felt hot and tight and he felt panic beginning to click in.

Wufei breathed in and out slowly, trying to slow the tremble that took over his body. He was appalled to feel the panic continue to rise in him. He would not let this happen. He would not panic like this. And he certainly would NOT cry.

'Just breathe, Chang. Don't be such a weakling.'

He could handle anything. Broken bones, bullet holes, broken ribs, pneumonia from broken ribs, all manner of torture. So why, then, did he always lose it like this when he was going to be sick?

He was torn between wanting to be alone, to hide his shameful fear, and wanting to seek companionship from someone he could trust with his weakness. He decided on being alone in someone's room, seeking comfort from their scent instead of actively seeking them out. Still in his flight suit, Wufei settled shakily onto one of the beds in the room Heero and Duo shared, caught between hoping one of them would be in soon and praying they wouldn't.

'Get a grip. Just go to sleep.'

Settling a bin on the desk chair he'd pulled flush against the bed, Wufei tried to rest, curling up on the bed and inhaling the soft scent of lavender and sandalwood. This helped to quell the panic, and the nausea receded enough for him to fall asleep.

He woke with a start some hours later, reaching for the bin and retching violently. His fingers began to shake almost too hard to hold the basin he was leaning over. His hair had come loose during his rest and now hung in his way, but he couldn't move at all for fear it would spur on a new wave of nausea.

'Please no!'

Another dry retch brought with it a strangled sob and Wufei might as well have been on fire, the flush of embarrassment spreading down his neck and chest was so red hot. Heero was standing in the doorway, Quatre and Duo right behind him. For a moment they all just stared, but then he could feel heat flood his throat again and his face must have looked panicked.

Heero was at his side in a second, observing him for injuries, trying to ask what was wrong. Wufei only clamped a hand over his mouth and shook his head, immediately regretted the motion when the movement triggered a violent retch. Then there was suddenly vomit spraying out through his fingers, missing the bin to splatter across the duvet, Heero, and himself.

"...sorry..." Wufei managed to get out between waves.

Heero watched as Wufei sobbed and retched again. More sick dribbled from between the other man's fingers and tears streamed across his cheeks. Heero couldn't understand what was happening. "Heero, he's afraid to be sick! Don't just stare at him! He needs-" Quatre was moving to come to them, but Wufei looked at him and the panic in his eyes at the other man meaning to comfort him was enough to make him back off.

Duo was already gone, hunting for bottled water and towels. Quatre headed off to join him, planning to make ginger tea and look for cleaning supplies. Heero put a hand on Wufei's tense shoulder. "I'm going to sit behind you."

Heero settled on the bed behind the other man, pulling his vomit soaked hair back out of the way with one hand and rubbing the other between his shoulder blades in what he hoped was a soothing gesture as Wufei choked on another stream of fluid forcing itself up and into the bin.

Then Duo was suddenly there in front of him, taking the bin from his shaky, vomit-slick fingers and murmuring softly. "That's it 'Fei. Don't try and hold it in." Wufei looked up at him, panting. Teary black eyes went impossibly wide, nearly wild with terror as he gagged painfully, only bringing up a small mouthful.

Then he was heaving again in earnest, all the while trying to force his muscles to stop contracting. Heero slid a hand around to let his warm palm rest over the spasming muscle. The heat of his hand felt good against the painful muscles. He swallowed convulsively between gasping sobs.

"...it won't stop..." and then another mostly dry heave had him clinging to Duo's hand where it held the bin. Long stringy tendrils of saliva and phlegm from crying clung to his lips and stuck to his chin. Another sob bubbled up from his chest and then Duo was stroking his face, wiping away the mess with a damp cloth. "You're alright. Sounds like you're nearly done. You're okay. Let us take care of everything."

Duo was right. Wufei was over the worst of it now, but he was still shaking violently and trying to stop the sobs that still kept breaking free. Each sob triggered another empty heave for a while. His head throbbed in time with his racing heart and he whimpered with every new retch. "Shhh, it's alright. It's over. I'm right here, 'Fei." Duo's soft words were punctuated with gentle strokes down the side of his face.

Quatre came up beside them and quickly switched the vomit bag in the garbage bin for an empty one when it was finally over. He also placed something across the room on Heero's bed before stepping out again. Heero slid out from behind him and came back with a large bowl about a third full with hot water and a couple towels.

"Lean back a little, if you think you can." Heero's words were a bit clipped. He was clearly uncomfortable, out of his element. But his tone was gentle and held genuine concern. Wufei obeyed, leaning back with Duo's help so Heero could wash the sick from his hair.

When he was done, Heero slipped from behind him and Duo took over, wrapping a towel around his dripping hair. By now the tears and sobs had mostly gone, and the trembling was quickly starting to fade. Panic was gone, but roaring waves of embarrassment came to fill its place.

"I'm so sorry." He groaned, staring at his hands, surprised to find that they were clean.

Wufei couldn't look back up at them just yet. He'd just vomited in their room, messily, too. Little splatters all across the bed, desk, and even Heero! He felt as though he may as well just walk his Gundam to the bottom of the sea and self destruct. Not that it would redeem him much.

"Feel better now? Think you can take a drink?" Duo asked from behind him, and Wufei nodded. A hand snaked around his torso and pressed a cool bottle into his palm. Wufei took a few tentative sips before letting himself lean back against the other pilot a bit. "Before you're too comfortable, why don't we get you moved to the other bed so Heero can strip mine?"

'To Heero's bed? He couldn't! Not after all the trouble he'd already caused.'

"I can go back to my room. I don't want to-" Wufei didn't even get his sentence out before Duo was interrupting.

"I know you CAN, but do you want to? Don't think about me. Or Heero." His tone was firm, but tender. "We were worried about you, Wu-man." Duo ruffled his still damp hair gently and grinned. Wufei was still blushing deeply and couldn't quite make eye contact, but he shook his head slowly.

Duo climbed off the bed, carefully avoiding the droplets of sick drying on the duvet and took Wufei by the elbows, gently pulling up. " Up you go. That's it." He said when Wufei got up slowly, swaying slightly on still-shaky legs. Let's get you into something clean first, Duo remarked, remembering the vomit still on Wufei's clothes.

Heero was back, clean and with a fresh pair of shorts and a tank top for Wufei. He stepped up behind them and began pulling at the fastenings of the flight suit. Wufei's face flushed anew, feeling a rush of shame and irritation.

"I don't need you to dress me, for Gods' sake!" In spite of his words, he stepped free of the suit and into the loose workout shorts Heero held out for him. He still clung to Duo's forearm, and the other man's grip on his elbow was there to steady him. They turned and he was lowered to a sitting position on Heero's bed.

The covers had been pulled back already and he turned himself so that his legs slid under the layer of cool sheets, not bothering to wait for a shirt. He was suddenly very tired. The long mission, strange sedative gas, and stomach upset had worn him out completely.

Behind them, Heero had already begun cleaning. Wufei briefly thought of helping, but his body was quickly being pulled under by the lure of sleep. Duo helped him settle the pillows and pulled the covers up around him, before sitting on the edge of the bed. "You get some rest. We're gonna get this cleaned up and then we'll be right over there if you need us." He gestured to the already stripped and remade bed across from this one. "We'll be here the whole night, okay?" Duo said, brushing a lock of Wufei's dark hair behind his ear and Wufei nodded sleepily.

With that, Duo was up and across the room, helping Heero scrub the carpet. Wufei let his eyes close, quickly approaching sleep. In the morning, he would be embarrassed all over again. And he'd have to explain his phobia. But for now, he gave in. They could handle it. So he let them keep taking care of it, taking care of him and allowed his worried thoughts fade away. Just for a little while. He could trust them.


	2. Civilians

It had been three days since Duo had come down with a pretty nasty flu, and Heero had spent most of that time with him. Duo had protested and complained. He had insisted he wasn't worth getting sick for, but Heero never left his lover without comfort.

But just as Duo had warned, Heero was beginning to feel heavy and his body ached as if he'd self destructed his damned Gundam. He groaned before he could stop himself and Duo shifted against him.

"-ro?" He mumbled, one eye cracked.

"Shh, go back to sleep. It's just time for me to get up." He hoped Duo would think the roughness of his voice was left over from sleep. Heero sighed when his lover mumbled a slurred " love you" and went back to sleep.

When he entered the kitchen, Wufei was already sitting at the island, teacup in hand.

"You look like shit." He poured another cup and passed it to Heero, finally properly looking at him.

"Rough night?" He chuckled a bit at the thought, having slept on the daybed in Heero's office after Duo's constant flailing had earned him an elbow to the solar plexus.

Heero nodded as he sipped his tea, trying to ease the burning ache in his throat. He had just taken his third or fourth sip when his throat constricted painfully and he ended up coughing up little droplets of tea into the crook of his elbow.

Wufei's eyes were suddenly watching him closely and Heero knew his other lover would figure it out.

"Don't tell Duo." He rasped. "He'll only blame himself." Heero coughed weakly into his teacup as he spoke.

"Oh no, Yuy. Don't get me involved in this. Tell him or do not, but I won't be keeping secrets." Wufei shoved half a piece of toast in his mouth after that and began to wash out his cup. He was going to be late for work soon.

"Tell him and I'll use your toothbrush." Heero said and downed the last of his tea. He immediately regretted chugging the remainder of the warm liquid when his stomach sloshed uncomfortably.

Wufei took in his expression and instantly looked nervous. He seemed to close in on himself a bit, but let out a strange little laugh. Heero suddenly felt a little bad for threatening to infect Wufei as his stomach let out a sick sounding gurgle.

"Damnit Wufei. You know I wouldn't really use this against you..." he stopped then to swallow down the thick glob of mucous that stuck in his throat. "Fei?"

Wufei was looking at him strangely for a moment and Heero could see the reflection of his email app in his glasses. When he was finished, he met Heero's stare. "Go shower. I'll be back in 10." With that, he grabbed a reusable grocery bag and the keys and was out before Heero could protest.

Heero sighed and headed to the bathroom to do just that. Hopefully the steam would help thin the thick post nasal drip running down his throat and making him nauseous.

The water was soothing to his sore muscles, and the steam did indeed thin things out and let him breathe better. Unfortunately though, it also seemed to trigger his cough and he spent a solid five minutes trying to get it stopped without puking.

By the time he stepped out of the shower, his throat was raw and his stomach muscles ached. At least his stomach had settled and his airway was actually clear. He wrapped a towel around his waist and went to find clothes for work.

By the time he had dressed, Heero was exhausted. He slumped into his computer chair and debated calling in and working from home. There was a deadline coming up and he still had a lot of code to write, but he had grown softer since the war. He was sick and sore and he wanted a nap.

Just then, the door to the apartment opened and closed. He could hear packaging rustle and the noise of Wufei cooking. Then the sound of bare feet on the steps.

"I'm making congee. And tea for your throat. You are going to eat, and then you are going to sleep. No work today, understood?" Wufei's arms were folded across his chest and his expression brooked no argument.

"But work-" Heero began.

"Has been made aware of your situation. You are taking a sick day and working from home for the remainder of the week." Wufei relaxed his stance a bit and stepped closer to his love.

"Aren't you late? What about Du-" Wufei shushed him and pressed a cool hand to his burning forehead. Heero sighed and closed his eyes.

"I took the day off. Truthfully I'm not... not feeling well either. Duo knows we're staying home today." Wufei turned Heero's chair then, and began undoing the buttons of Heero's work shirt while Heero stared at him with glassy eyes.

Heero hadn't noticed before, but Wufei's cheeks and the tip of his nose were flushed pink. His eyes were slightly glassy and he looked worn. Heero had dismissed his fatigue earlier since Duo had been restless and kept the up, but seeing him now it was obvious.

Wufei disappeared into the bedroom for a bit and when he returned, he was dressed in a pair of sweatpants and a tank top. In his hands were several clothing items, slightly crumpled as if worn. He offered them to Heero.

"Get dressed and come downstairs so we can eat and go back to bed." Wufei pressed a kiss to his cheek then, and left.

Heero still felt strange staying home, letting his lover take care of him, submitting to his orders. But as he made his way downstairs to find Wufei on the couch wrapped in a blanket, looking sick and grumpy and completely adorable, he decided it might not be so bad.

Sick days were allowed now.


	3. Orphans and Plagues

The first time Duo could remember being sick, he was pretty young. He wasn't sure how old, maybe 8. But even then, he tried not to make a big deal of it.

Something was going around the orphanage and a lot of kids were sick. Really, really sick. They were more important. Not like him.

Duo hadn't told Father Maxwell or Sister Helen when he started to get a headache and chills because so many of the others were so little and so much worse. They'd lost a few already and he was scared for some of the others.

So he didn't tell Sister Helen and kept insisting on being her 'little nurse' to help the others. He switched out cold compresses and took temperatures. He brought kids watered down juice and suctioned noses and throats of the really little ones.

Some of the older kids were helping, too, and a tough looking kid at least a foot and a half taller than him had come over while he was tending to a sobbing toddler.

"Here, let me." The boy said and scooped the little girl from Duo's arms. He patted her back and bounced her for a bit, and eventually she began to quiet down.

"Hey. 'S yer name?" Duo tugged on the taller boy's jumper and spoke softly to avoid waking the little girl. His voice was hoarse and he had to fight the urge to cough.

"Name's Solo." Solo leaned down and tucked the now sleeping toddler into bed before turning back to Duo.

"Yer sick too. Ye should be in bed."

"I'm not sick." Duo stomped his foot and sniffled.

"I'm Duo." He wanted to say more, but he suddenly couldn't stop coughing. Solo reached down and put a hand to his forehead.

"Yer burnin' up! Come on, ye need medicine." Solo grabbed his hand and began walking a still coughing Duo toward Sister Helen. The smaller boy suddenly stopped, digging his heels in.

"NO! 'm not sick. I won't take it if you give me something. I don't NEED it!" His eyes were wild with panic. He couldn't let Sister Helen know.

He couldn't take medicine away from the little ones, or attention. They needed it. He would be fine. They deserved help.

Seeing his panic, Solo dropped down to a squat in front of the little boy. He pushed a lock of long chestnut hair back from his flushed little face and sighed.

"Duo, I won't force ye, but won't yer be better help when yer not sick? The medicine will help ye do a better job." The small boy deflated a bit and tears prickled his eyes.

"But what if there's not enough? What if they die 'cause of me?" Duo was crying now, and Solo scooped him up in his arms without hesitation.

"Oh, Duo. There's enough. If they die, it's not yer fault. Ye've been such a good nurse. They need ye target better an' keep helpin' out. Ye deserve it as much as they do, more even." Duo pulled back, watery eyes wide at that.

"R-really?" His little voice broke and another hiccuping sob escaped him.

"Really. Look around. Yer the littlest one helpin' but ye have the most patients." Duo looked around then to find it was true. Besides Sister Helen, he was helping the most kids. He was really helping.

Solo picked him up then and brought him to an empty bed. Duo still looked unsure, but he was starting to shiver more violently as his fever rose. He let Solo bring him juice and medicine to lower his fever. He let the older boy tuck him in. But he wouldn't go to sleep until he made sure his 'patients' had someone to take care of them.

"Solo? Will ya watch 'em for me? Jus' while I take a nap?" His eyes were already closing, but Duo struggled to stay awake until he got his answer.

The older boy ruffled his hair and tucked the covers around him.

"Course I will, Duo. Yer just focus on gettin' better." He pressed a tiny kiss to duo's forehead and walked toward the area Duo was taking care of.

Duo closed his eyes and snuggled into the covers. They needed him, so he had to take a nap so he could get better. He deserved to get better so he could keep taking care of them.

With that last thought, the small boy let himself drift of to sleep.


	4. Letting Go

Wufei groans and leans over the toilet, elbows resting on the seat, forehead cradled in his hands. He lets out a sick burp and panics when he feels his stomach clench painfully, but nothing comes up. Again.

It has been hours of this and he knows his phobia has something to do with it. It's like his brain simply won't let him just be sick and even with his training and daily meditation he just can't control it. The phobia is just too much and he fights back a wave of shame at the thought.

He's absolutely miserable. He lets himself lean back against the wall and his stomach complains loudly. His stomach is painful and swollen, and it feels heavy, as though he's swallowed stones. What even started this? The potluck at work? Normally, he would avoid those things, but Sally had insisted on dragging him along. He lets his eyes drift shut as another painful cramp sends a wave of nausea through him.

A small, panting breath escapes him, then a hiccup and the beginnings of a sob. He just wants this to be over. It isn't like vomiting is such a big deal. He knows he'll get relief if he can just let it happen. His hand hovers over his painful belly. He needs relief.

Suddenly brave, he leans forward over the toilet again and parts his lips. He can do this. Breathe. Relax. Just do it. Wufei's hands tremble violently as he lets his fingers slip into his mouth and over his tongue.

The moment they hit the front of his throat he gags and rips his hand away. He dry retches painfully, letting out a genuine sob when nothing comes of the painful spasms in his abdomen and throat. Once he starts, he can't stop, and he curls in on himself. Arms wrap around legs in an attempt to quell the panic and his forehead rests on the edge of the toilet seat.

In another part of the house they share, Heero leans back in his chair and stretches, his sweatshirt riding up his stomach as he lifts his hands above his head. Finally finished polishing up the code for the latest patch of the popular mmorpg his employer is known for. Pushing back in his rolling chair, he makes his way downstairs for some food before a nap. His schedule has changed, so he's been stuck sleeping at weird hours to compensate for the way his body handles swing shifts.

When he enters the kitchen, he finds Wufei's keys on the kitchen counter. Heero finds it odd and pauses in his search for food to find the man. His bag is on a dining chair next to a half eaten bit of toast. Heero walks out into the small hallway that leads to the laundry, a cramped bathroom, Wufei's studio, and their shared workout room to find dress shoes haphazardly removed.

Heero is about to peer into Wufei's study when he hears a small sound from the bathroom. Turning back, he hears it again. His heart leaps to his throat when he hears the choked sob and wet sounding belch through the thin door. He doesn't bother knocking and pushes the door wide.

Wufei is curled up in front of the toilet, head turned toward him and eyes wide. Heero can tell he's embarrassed, but Wufei doesn't move to hide his face or tell him to leave. He looks miserable. His stomach lets out a long loud whine and Wufei winces. Heero settles beside him on the floor and places a hand on his partner's back, rubbing slow circles in an attempt to get him to relax.

Heero didn't have to ask to know Wufei was sick. By the looks of it, he hadn't actually vomited yet, but he was pale and feverish, and his stomach was making awful sounds. He burped and hiccuped between sobs that had slowed since Heero began petting him, but he was still so tense. Heero wasn't sure what to do to help. Duo usually does this sort of thing.

Heero shifts, coming to sit splay-legged behind the other man, remembering that Duo always sits behind him when he's like this. His hands wind around Wufei's swollen abdomen and he rubs gently over the crisp shirt straining against his bloated tummy. Heero tugs the shirt free from his trousers and unbuttons it halfway. Wufei groans and leans back against him, whimpering against his cheek.

Heero's hand resumes its delicate massage of his love's stomach, pausing when he realizes the belt and trousers are digging in uncomfortably. He carefully undoes the belt, causing Wufei to moan in discomfort as he pulls it tighter to release the closure and then again in relief when Heero pops open his trousers and the zipper slides down on its own.

"That more comfortable?" Heero asks softly. Wufei nods.

Heero resumes his belly rub, chasing the bubbling he feels inside gently. Wufei lets out burps and groans, occasionally lurching forward to hiccup wetly into the toilet, only bringing up thin strings of mucous. His eyes fill with tears again and he wipes his mouth on his hand, fingers pausing at his lips for a moment before he lets out a frustrated sound and falls back against Heero.

Another gag brings him forward, almost knocking Heero's chin with his forehead. Wufei sobs into the toilet. "I just want it over with...please?" He pleads, voice trembling. "Heero?" Wufei sounds desperate and it hits Heero like a ton of gundanium.

Heero sighs and shifts forward a bit. His hand rests over the too-warm skin of Wufei's stomach and he counts three fingers up from the man's navel, pressing in lightly. Wufei groans through a burp and Heero presses more firmly, earning a sharp hiss before his hand is pushed away.

"This way is the least awful, Wufei. You were almost there." He sounds a bit impatient, but he doesn't try again.

Wufei shifts a bit so he can see Heero through watery eyes. He hesitates, then reaches for Heero, wrapping one arm around his middle and the other over one arm to rest at his chin. He trembles, but seems to relax a little with Heero pressed around him like this. Heero takes a deep, slightly shaky breath and speaks softly against Wufei's ear.

"Are you absolutely sure you want to do this?" He asks, pressing a kiss to the man's temple when he nods. He gently pulls Wufei around so that their eyes meet.

Wufei is afraid and ashamed in equal measure, and Heero reads it on his face. "Please...I just need this to stop, Heero. I can't- I couldn't- I know its disgusting but I'm too... I couldn't do it myself. I wouldn't...If I could just make myself-" He breaks off with a sob, face flushed wit shame. Heero pulls him back firmly, rocking the frightened man gently for a moment.

"Shh-shh-shh. Its okay, It's not because this is gross. I just don't want to hurt you or...make you afraid of me. Now, lean forward and close your eyes. I'll get it over with as fast as I can." He lets the arm around Wufei's belly tighten slightly and the fingers at his chin creep up to already parting lips.

Once he's sure the man is calm enough and has gotten a few breaths, he slips his index and middle fingers in, palm pressing firmly to Wufei's chin. He curls the fingers when he feels Wufei's throat tighten around them as the man gags harshly and sobs around the fingers in his throat. His body tenses and his eyes are wide, terrified as he clutches Heero's wrist, but Heero doesn't remove his fingers. Instead, he presses a kiss to Wufei's temple again and speaks softly against his ear.

"Almost, almost. You can do it, 'Fei." Heero encourages. Heero pushes his fingers further back then, pressing firmly into Wufei's stomach at the same time. He retches again and Heero feels feels the thick liquid rise around his fingers and spill across the back of his hand into the water below. His partner's stomach spasms beneath the pressure of the hand on his belly and Heero gently massages small deep circles, easing the waves of sick up and out.

Heero feels awkward, but he's genuinely proud of his lover when he speaks. "That's it. Let it happen, let it go. That's it, love." He says and nuzzles against Wufei's ear when he lets out a soft whimper.

Wufei's grip is still tight on his wrist, Heero's fingers still resting loosely in his mouth, just past his teeth as violent heaves bring gushes of hot liquid that splatter into the toilet bowl and down Heeero's arm, pooling in the loose sleeve of his sweatshirt.

He tries to remove his fingers from Wufei's mouth, but the movement causes a new wave of retching, and a small stream of vomit dribbles down to the water below. The gurgling beneath Heero's hand slows and he releases the pressure, resting his hand protectively over the tender spot.

Finally, the grip Wufei has on him loosens and releases. He collapses back against Heero's chest, panting hard. Little hiccuping sobs wrack his tired body for a moment and Heero murmurs softly, trying to remember the sort of things Duo or Winner would say. He uses his clean hand to brush back the little wisps of hair stuck to Wufei's sweaty face.

"You're done. It's okay. It's over. You did so well, love. You look a lot less swollen now, too." He pauses there to slide the clean hand down and over the much less bloated stomach.

"Feeling better, 'Fei?" His lover nods and settles against him more comfortably, eyes drifting shut.

"Hey, don't fall asleep before we can get you cleaned up." Heero releases Wufei and reaches over to the tub, turning on the taps. He also flushes the toilet and does his best to wipe the vomit off his hand with a towel from the hamper beside them.

"Right. Heero? Thank you. I really do feel better now." He says, suddenly blushing bright red in spite of his sleepiness.


End file.
